


I find solace in you.

by sleepy_orange



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_orange/pseuds/sleepy_orange
Summary: Sehun gets some comfort from Junmyeon after a fight and some airport chaos.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	I find solace in you.

**Author's Note:**

> We all saw what happened at the airport to poor Sehun and Chanyeol, and it's terrible. I hope someone comforted them when they got to their hotel and this was born out of the idea of Junmyeon calling Sehun.

His hands are still shaking when the call comes in. He picks up without looking at the screen. 

"Sehunnie."

"Hyung." He knows the voice at the end of the line and it's exactly the person he needs to hear from right now. Embarrassingly his voice cracks on that one word. He takes in a shaky breath to steady himself.

"I just ended my show - the managers told me what happened. Are you hurt?" Junmyeon's voice sounds concerned over the telephone line, but Sehun doesn't know if it's just the concern of a leader for the maknae or something deeper. 

"I'm alright, hyung. No bruises, everything's fine. Chanyeol hyung got the worse of it."

"I'm glad. I'll call him later."

There's silence on the line after. Sehun feels small inside, not sure how to bridge the gap that feels wider than the 2740km that lies between them. They'd fought before Junmyeon left that morning for his show, emotions running high with his enlistment looming nearer. Sehun is terrified of what's to come and unfortunately that's when he lashes out.

It's always been Junmyeon to make the first step when they fight, to offer the olive branch with a small apologetic touch on his back or a light peck of forgiveness on his cheek. Their relationship works more in the physical sense than in words, but words are needed right now and Sehun is not sure he has them.

He looks down at his lap, at his hand resting on his lap - it's still shaking. 

"Okay, I'll let you rest now -"

"Hyung, I'm sorry." His voice shakes.

Junmyeon sighs, and when he speaks his voice is warmer, a little softer. "I know, Sehunnie." He hears rustling on the other end, then Junmyeon's voice telling the manager to give him a minute. "I'm still in the dressing room, I need to go. I love you, okay. Don't forget that. We'll talk more when you get back."

Relief washes through him. "I know, hyung," he pauses, still needing that extra bit of reassurance. "Will you call me tomorrow?" 

"Yes, Sehunnie. Sleep well." 

The call ends and the room is silent again. Sehun looks down. His hands have stopped shaking.


End file.
